


Dead Rising

by TheAwolAngel



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter's Kind of a Zombie, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Angst, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's gone crazy, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwolAngel/pseuds/TheAwolAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on Lazarus Effect.  </p>
<p>Some would say Tony was mentally unhinged since his son died, and they would be right.</p>
<p>Breaking through to the impossible, rising the deceased, Tony was ecstatic to find his experiment a success, but it's also a terrible mistake.</p>
<p>Peter's back, but there's something very wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Rising

Tony hadn't slept in four days.

He could see it was troubling his team mates, but he had much more pressing matters on hand.

Natasha was sitting on the rim of a platform, just gazing at him with unreadable eyes that always seemed to fall back into a 'I'm secretly judging you' look. Guess she was going to be his babysitter for the day.

They had set a schedule to look after him, all because Stevie was afraid he'd do something stupid.

And he'd be correct, he was going to do something stupid.

All he had to do was get big red out of his lab.

He had to be alone with the body, Peter's body.

Natasha came up behind him with all the grace of a predator on the prowl, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tony, I'm not going to sugar coat this, you gotta let the kid go. He needs to be properly laid to rest. Specifically, in the ground, not rotting in the tower." She put bluntly yet somehow managing to sound sympathetic.

No one liked the situation. The kids death had saddened them all, but while they were slowly moving on, Tony wasn't.

How could he? It was his son.

Well, adoptive son, but he might as well have been his biologically. People would say Peter's a chip off the old block and they wouldn't have been wrong. Peter and Tony were one and the same.

Maybe that's why he couldn't just let him go, Tony mused before nodding in agreement, much to Nat's shock.

She smiled softly and he held out a hand, "I need a few minutes to say my goodbyes. Then, you can take him."

She nodded and backed up, "Sure thing, Tony. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

The door clicked shut and it was just him and Peter, it was go time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters


End file.
